


Astra

by LadySerenityFY



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerenityFY/pseuds/LadySerenityFY
Summary: Currently, just a one-shot expanding on Kara's relationship with Astra before the destruction of Krypton. I have also added a few extra tidbits that didn't occur in the show. It may be expanded to a story where Astra raises Kara.
Relationships: Astra & Kara Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Astra

Kara had always been incredibly close to her Aunt Astra. She was even closer to her than she was to her mother or father. That’s not to say that Kara didn’t love her parents, but Astra was Astra. She would always sneak her extra treats when she was supposed to be studying. She would take her to see things like the Fire Falls and other sights that Krypton had to offer. She had even begun teaching her how to fight, even though her mother forbade it. But most of all, she was there.

Even though her Aunt Astra was one of Krypton's highest Generals, she was there. When her mother was too busy with Council meetings, and her father was absorbed in his lab, she was there. No matter how busy Astra’s schedule was, and no matter how many obligations she had, she always had made time for her. Whenever she was sad, or stressed out, or just wanted someone to talk to, she knew that she could always call her Aunt Astra. All she had to do was turn on her Spy Beacon and Astra would come. It didn’t matter what time it was, she would always come.

So yes, Kara was far closer with Astra than she ever was with her parents, so much so that she almost considered Astra her actual mother. That was why she was incredibly hurt when her Aunt stopped visiting as often, until she eventually stopped visiting all together.

She thought about using her Spy Beacon, but she knew that something was going on. She may have been young, but she could see the worry on her parents' faces, she caught glimpses of whispered conversations between council members. She was a prodigy, the future of the Science Guild, and the future leader of the High Council. People may have been hiding things from her, but she knew that whatever it was, it was bad. So she refrained from using her Spy Beacon, not wanting to disturb her Aunt. That is until her mother asked her to use it.

When her mother asked her to use the Spy Beacon, Kara could see the worry on her face and she immediately thought that something had happened to her beloved Aunt. So she activated the Beacon that night and waited. Her Aunt arrived later that night, and Kara rushed into her arms.

“Oh, Little One, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m scared, Aunt Astra. No one will tell me what is going on, but I know it’s bad. I can see it in their eyes.”

“Oh Little One, Krypton is dying. Our people have drained this planet’s resources so much that the core is beginning to destabilize.”

Kara looked at her with wide eyes. “What does that mean, Aunt Astra?”

“It means that Krypton will cease to exist unless it is stopped. That is what I am trying to do.”

“So you are going to save us?”

“Yes, Little One. I promise that I will always protect you, no matter…”

“That is enough,” Alura said as she walked into the room. “Kara, go see your father.”

“But…”

“Now, Kara.”

Deciding that she had had enough of the lies and secrecy, she spoke back to her mother. “No, I’m not leaving. Aunt Astra said that Krypton is dying. I want…”

“That is enough, Kara. Go and see your father. I will not ask again.”

“It is alright, Little One,” her Aunt said. “Go and see your father. I will come and visit you later.”

Finally relenting Kara left the room to go see her father, making her way past the two guards outside.

Her Aunt never did come to visit her. Her mother and father refused to tell her what had happened, but Kara could see the guilty look in her mother’s eyes. No matter how many times she asked, they always avoided the question. They also refused to talk about what her Aunt had told her, making her swear to never speak of it again.

She hated them for it. It eventually got to the point where she stopped speaking to them entirely unless it was required. That is how things went for the next year until Kara was being shoved into a pod by her parents and being told to protect her baby cousin Kal-El.

As her pod flew out of the hanger, she watched as Krypton’s surface began to fracture, spewing lava into the air. She watched as Krypton exploded in front of her very eyes, and she knew that her Aunt had been right. She didn’t know what had happened, but it didn’t matter anymore. Her Aunt was gone, Krypton was gone, and the sight of it exploding would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.


End file.
